mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Magik
'Blood Magik '''is a form of dark magic and a concept introduced in the ''Mortal Kombat X: Comic Series, where it functions as a major plot element. Origin Blood Magik originates from the Kamidogu in the new timeline, with the power stemming from the daggers having tasted the blood of the One Being, and as such, each has the ability to tap into Blood Magik. Blood Magik also has some connection to the vampire Nitara, though what that connection is exactly is unknown at this time. Use Blood Magik acts as a power enhancer, and can increase the strength and speed of the one who invokes it, as well as enhance any natural abilities they may possess as well. To invoke Blood Magik, the user must be in possession of at least one of the Kamidogu and cut themselves with the dagger, offering it their blood in a ritual known as the Blood Code. Depending on how much Blood Magik is invoked, the user may even gain enhanced regeneration, allowing them to heal from wounds capable of killing them, reviving them from death. Effects of the power enhancement vary, but examples include the ability to fire streams of blood red magic as seen with both Fox and Reiko, and in the case of Sub-Zero, his cryokinetic powers became so vast he was able to freeze an entire city solid with a single dagger in his possession. When Reiko invoked Blood Magik using only two daggers, he gained enough power to defeat a sun charged Kotal Kahn, destroy D'Vorah's body with his bare hands, and fight Kotal, Ermac, and Mileena all at the same time. Raiden was also able to use Blood Magik to temporarily glimpse into the future after losing the ability. It was thought that by bringing all of the Kamidogu together and using them all at once in a special ritual, a Blood God can be created through Blood Magik, giving a mortal the power and immortality of a god, though this has been confirmed to have been a ruse on Havik's part simply to manipulate Reiko into serving him. Drawbacks Blood Magik has several serious drawbacks, the first being that once the magic is used up in the wielder's blood, the user is left severely weakened and in an exhausted state that can last for days. The second is that if too much Blood Magik is used, it has the chance of swallowing the user's soul. Though not normally a standard drawback, due to the machinations of the cleric of chaos, Havik, users are susceptible to possession by him, subverting their will to his and leaving them under his control. Separating the user from their Kamidogu also prevents them from re-invoking the Blood Code to continue using Blood Magik. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) In the comic storyline, the Kamidogu daggers and Blood Magik were used by Raiden and the Elder Gods to seal away Shinnok's amulet into a dark dimension in hopes of forever trapping the fallen god away. Through the machinations of the cleric of chaos, Havik, the Blood Magik became corrupted and is used by him to further his plans. Working with Reiko, Havik collects each dagger one by one, enslaving different users of Blood Magik to his will. Kotal Kahn also uses Blood Magik to battle Goro, and with his enhanced strength he was able to tear off one of Goro's arms and call down a beam of solar flames through the demigod Rain's summoned storm clouds. Sub-Zero, while under Havik's control, froze an entire city solid and was able to dominate his battle against Scorpion until the Blood Magik in his veins was used up. Reiko invoked the Blood Code using two Kamidogu before his battle against Kotal Kahn, and became incredibly powerful, but still died twice thanks to the efforts of Kotal, Mileena, and Ermac. Havik performed a ritual using all of the Kamidogu and a massive flux of Blood Magik seemed to turn Reiko into the Blood God, but in truth, Reiko was used as a vessel to summon Shinnok's amulet from the dark dimension it was trapped in. Mortal Kombat X Though not named, Kotal Kahn invokes Blood Magik while in his Blood God Variation. Users *Forrest Fox (Unwilling) *Raiden *Sub-Zero (Unwilling) *Kotal Kahn *Reiko *Skarlet *Shujinko (Unwilling) *Cassie Cage (Unwilling) *Jacqui Briggs (Unwilling) *Havik *Mileena (Unwilling) *Johnny Cage (Unwilling) *Sonya Blade (Unwilling) Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-11-11-26-12.jpg|Fox invoking the Blood Code. Screenshot 2015-03-07-21-19-53.jpg|Kotal Kahn invoking the Blood Code to become a Blood God. 1427605661520 (2).jpg|Kuai Liang fighting Scorpion under Blood Magik influence. MKX CH24 PG20.jpg|Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs, victims of Blood Magik. Screenshot 2015-05-31-09-24-21.jpg|Reiko empowering himself and Skarlet with Blood Magik. MKX_CH24_PG5.jpg|Shujinko enslaved by Blood Magik. Screenshot_2015-07-05-14-49-51.jpg|Raiden controlled by Blood Magik. 1427605661520.jpg|Havik, the corrupter of Blood Magik. Category:General storyline Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Culture Category:Glossary